


A Virtual World [AH OT6]

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gaming, M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin got the new virtual reality console and can't wait to try it. He's having a great time, but what happens when he meets the most feared group in the game that call themselvs The Achievement Hunters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is jut an introduction chapter, and im not very good at explaining so i hope i did ok xP

Gavin rushed into his room, the biggest smile on his face. He answered his mother as she yelled up the stairs to him if he was hungry, which he just answered with 'I'll eat later.'

He took his helmet out of it's box, staring at it in awe.

To any normal, boring person, it'd look like just a normal helmet with buttons and plugs. To a gamer, this was the best thing known to man. 

It was 2045 this year, and the new virtual reality gaming console came out yesturday, March 17th. It was a simple helmet which you could get in black, red, blue, white or green. Gavin got it in black but he didn't care for the colour, as long as he got one he was happy.

The helmet didn't have a proper name, so the small white writing printed along the top said 'virtual reality.' 

Gavin stopped staring, that was enough, he had to play it!

For anyone that preordered the console, they got a free game along with it, which the whole gaming population that had this helmet would be playing right now. The game was called Battle Quest and it was set in an almost mid-evil time. However the only castles were boss rooms, the rest was just little towns and feilds. Though Gavin only knew all of this because he was researching the game for over a month now.

Gavin plugged the helmet into his PC and then put the disc in. The PC came up with a note asking if he wanted to download Battle Quest to the console. Gavin clicked yes and it started downloading. 

Thanks to Gav's fast computer, it didn't take long and he took the disc out once it told him so. Now the game was stored into the helmet forever and all Gavin needed to do was put it on.

That is of course, exactly what he did.

He laid on his bed, since you couldn't be standing when playing this and he smiled when he heard the little beep it made as it could sense there was a human in the helmet.

After closing his eyes, Gavin thought of the game, which was the way to get the helmet to know what you wanted to play. Then off he went.

He came to a character design, and found himself looking in the mirror.

After probably five minutes of deciding, he finally had an outfit. He made clothes with the colour similar to a creepers. The vest green with the creeper faced printed onto it. A short sleeved grey shirt under it, and a long sleeved white shirt under that. 

His pants matched his vest colour, with a black stripe on the outside of each leg. His shoes were grey with three green velcro straps. The tips of his shoes were black, along with the heel and rubber bottom.

He had a choice to change his face, but decided not to, instead just making his eyes more green than they already were.

So after customization came power choice. He could choose between Magic, Swords, Archery, Axes, Guns and simple hand in hand combat. It didn't take him long to decide and after picking archery, he was heading off into the game.

He quickly found himself in the middle of a village, other players walking around, talking, trading, buying, anything that they could, and needed to do. 

Gavin wore the biggest smile as he looked around. It was like a middle ages village but it was neat, clean and very pretty with few trees and flowers growing around.

Gavin then suddenly got a blue screen floating in front of him, asking if he wanted to take the menu tutorial. So being as unknowing as he was he sat down on a nearby bench then touched the yes button in front of him.

It first told him to swipe two fingers down in front of him, so as he did as told, his menu showed up in front of him. If he looked up a little further he could see his health, experience, money and currently held item, which was a picture of the bow and arrows that was right now behind him, hooked on with a belt.

The turtorial told him how to get through the menu, how to buy stuff, get money, change items and so on. It took Gavin a good five minutes before he finally finished the long intro of instructions.

When he closed the menu and look up in the left side of his vision, his health and experience popped down automaticly into his vision. So far health was full, and experience empty with him at level 1.

Then looking in his right side his money and held item popped down. His money sat at $1000 so at least he had something to start with.

He looked around the little village, it didn't look like there was much to actually do here, so spotting a sign he walks over to it to examine it. It pointed in three directions, the three different arrows having the words Shop, Inn and Feild. 

He looked in each direction and decided to go down to the shop. Once there he walked inside, a cute little bell going off as he walked inside. The shop keeper made his way around from the back, a wide smile on his face, but it wasn't an AI like Gavin thought.

The shop keeper had a bar above their head. A green one, which must resemble health, a grey one under it with a little blue at the end which was probably experience. Finally the number 3 in a beautifly detailed circle right next to the health bar, which must of been his level.

"Hi sir, what can I do for you?" He asked Gavin as he walked up to the counter. 

"Hi I'd like..." Gavin looked around a the labled items on the shelf behind the keeper. "two health potions please," Gavin asked. 

The shop keepeer nodded and ducked under the counter and pull out two red bottles, handing them to Gavin. "That will be $80" the shop keeper said. Gavin reached into a little bag hooked to a loose belt that hung down his hips, taking out the money needed to pay for the items and handed it to the man. "Thank you, your new I see."

"How can you tell?" Gavin asked as he hooked the two bottles to his belt that held his weapon.

"I can see your level dumbass, you got quite a deep accent there, you from englang?" Gavin nodded with a wide smile.

"I just got the virtual reality console a few hours ago."

"Well good luck, this is completely different to any other game you would of played, so I recommend taking as much advice, and doing as much tutorials as possible."

"Thanks, I will!" Gavin said as he waved goodbye and left the shop. As he walked out he overheard some people talking outside of the store.

"Have you heard? Achievement Hunter is the number one most feared group in the game."

"Really? I thought they just came together last night."

"They did, but they've already fought their way through every other group and boss to get where their at."

"I'd stay away from them if I were you. I heard they don't give mercy to anyone who comes across them, aparently their happy with the amount of people in their group, they'll just kill you if you ask to join."

"Ruthless, but it's so cool!"

Gavin couldn't help but stay and listen. Achievement Hunter...they sound scary honestly, hopefully he wouldn't ever have to meet them.

So with his potions and weapon in hand he set out towards the feild, ready to fight anything and become the strongest he can be.


	2. Welcome to Achievement Hunter

Gavin pulled back the bow, releasing it and hitting the charging boar right inbetween it's eyes, killing it instantly.

He was so far in the second section of the veild, which Gavin proudly fought his way to. He was so far level 5 and was happy with his slow, but steady growth. He was now at the gate to section 3 of the first feild. 

In the first feild there were 5 sections, each more difficult than the other. At the end was a boss, and after you beat that, you are heading straight to the second feild with different monsters, villages, arena's and everything. Along with better items to buy the further you get.

As Gavin goes through the gate he gets another tiny diamond shaped gem that appears in his hand, 3-1 inside like it was trapped inside the gem. "Another transport gem," Gavin said to himself as he put the tiny gem into his inventory bag. 

"It's starting to fill up, going to need a new one" Gavin thought as he walked through the grassy feild, bow in hand as he looked out for any creatures. 

As Gavin was passing by what looked like a fallen stone structure he heard fighting. He looked over and noticed what looked like a dragon's tail dissapearing behind the little hill the stones were on.

Out of pure curiosity, he made his way over to the hill. As he got closer he saw the dragon fighting, it's health above it's head slowly draining. He also heard players fighting it, definitely more than one.

He hid behind one of the stones, peeking around it to take a look. Five in total, fighting this, what looked to be level 25 dragon. Gavin didn't even know such powerful monsters were in a low leveled area like this.

He wondered what level the others were in. They wore weird clothing, at least it seems to be weird. One wore a bear like hood with yellow pants and bandages around his ankles to under his knees. 

Another a suit that looked to be something from Halo, Master Cheif maybe? He wondered if the helmet could be taken off as it was on right now. Another guy wore a hooded, long green shirt that reached down to his knees with weird white patterns on it. He had red pants and blue biker boots, and a pair of black goggles with dark enough lenses that you couldn't see his eyes.

The last two were the most interesting to Gavin. One wore a simple tux, with from what he could see a rose in the right pocket, but a cape was also attached, the fabric on the inside a rose red colour. The last guy wore a black button up vest, with a white dress shirt under it, but what was weird was he wore a kilt with knee socks too. 

Gavin held his breath as he watched the five fight and how they did so. The bear and the tux guys both fought with swords, the guy with the bear outfit weilding two instead of one. The kilt man was a magic weilder, and it was fun to watch. The guy with goggles weilded a gaint axe, and it surprised Gavin he could swing that thing around at all. The last guy, dressed in a master cheif outfit seemed to be the leader, giving out orders to the others who follow instantly. He had a large, golden gun with what looked like a retracting scope.

Gav watched them fight with extreme presision and team work it was almost terrifying. Who were these guys? Why were they here, they looked to be at such a higher level than what their fighting. It didn't take long till the dragon fell, the body desintergrating it many pixels and the guys picked up the rewards, but there was a problem.

Where's the guy in a bear costume?

"Who the fuck are you?" Gavin froze as he felt a sword pressed against his throat. He knew this game was realistic, but this was terrifying. He turned his head a little to get a look at the guy. He doesn't look very menacing, but he sounds it. He had curly redish brown hair and freckles which made his face look young. "Answer me!" 

The sword was pressed further against Gavin's neck and Gav could feel the blood start to trickle down his neck. "I-I...m-my names..G-Gavin..." He heard the lad chuckle.

"What a dumb accent, hey Geoff!" the lad yelled and that got the attention of the guy with a gun, which was now strapped against his back. "I got some kid over here!"

Gavin looked around at the guys who were all staring at him, how can this be so terrifying? It's just a game. The guy Gavin now knew as Geoff took his helmet off and looked nothing like Gavin thought he would.

He had a weird mustache that was curled at the ends, along with a tired looking face and short black hair. "Bring him here Michael," Geoff said and Gavin watched as his helmet went up in pixels in the mans hand. 

Michael nodded and grabbed the back of Gavin's vest, pulling him up with him and walked over to the other four. He shoved Gavin into the middle of the circle that the five made, and Gavin didn't dare stand from his kneeling position.

It was silent for a while before the man in a kilt burst out laughing, "he's such a low level!" He had a really deep voice that sent shivers down Gavin's spine, but he didn't know why.

"Shut the fuck up Ryan, this is feild one, of course he's a low level." Michael growled, Ryan just huffing in response.

"So what do we do with him?" The tux lad asked, he seemed just as young as Michael. 

"Isn't it obvious Ray? We kill him. Why would this guy be any different than the others?" Ryan responded.

"I think he should join us." The guy with the goggles said, who now had his goggles risen ontop of his head. 

"What the fuck Jack, have you gone fucking insane!?" Michael yelled, "he's a fucking weakling!"

"We don't have an archer on our team, why not?" Jack fought back, but not raising his voice, instead just smiling like it was a joke. 

"He has a point," Geoff said, hand on his chin like he was thinking. "We could use an archer, but he's weak." 

"I can train!" Gavin didn't know why he spoke up, he kept his eyes on the ground, just listening until now. He didn't want to die, not this soon, and it felt so real, like his life was actually in danger. 

They all turned their attention to Gavin, and Michael was the first to speak, "who the fuck said you could speak!?" Gavin whimpered a little and shrunk down in his sitting position.

"Michael, don't be an asshole," Jack said as he put his hand on the lads shoulder and walked over to Gavin, kneelding down beside him with a smile. "You know your going to have to train hard."

Gavin nervously nods, but relaxes under Jack's soft gaze, he seems to be the nicest. "I-I can...i just..." 

Jack chuckles, "I know the feeling, it's really realistic huh?" Gavin nods and gives a nervous smile. Jack stands and holds his hand out to Gav, Gav taking it and allowing Jack to help him stand. The two then face Geoff. "So?"

Geoff looks Gavin over then gives a smile with a chuckle, "alright then kid, as long as you prove you can hold your own, you can join us."

Geoff then looks around and points to what looks like a weird elephant, walrus hybrid thing. He points to it, "kill it. By yourself."

Gavin looked at the creature. It was level 10, he couldn't kill that, not on his own. He looked at Geoff with pleading eyes but the man just glared at him, raising a brow. He had to, to become part of them, he had to. 

Nervously he made his way over to the monster, looking back at the guys every now and then the closer he got to the creature. Then while he was looking back at the guys he heard the creature whail like an elephant and when he turned around it was charging at him.

He took out his bow, willing his shaking to stop and drew it back, shooting it between the creatures eyes. It hit it's mark, but it only lost a quater of it's health.

Just as it was about to charge him, he jumped out of the way, only losing a little of his health. He rolled and stood again just as the beast started charging. He pulled his bow back and hit it in they eye. That got it to lose it's balance and fall with a cry. 

It was now down half it's health, he didn't have far, just a few more.

The beast got up and charged once again. Gavin pulled his bow back and missed, hitting the monster's tusk, breaking the arrow. The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air, hitting thr ground hard and knocking the breath out of him.

He stood up and watching as his health fell down to 37/146, he has to kill this thing before it kills him. 

He shakily got up and drew his bow, body almost giving way with the little strength he now had. He aimed the bow poorly, but the creature was coming he didn't have time, so he shot.

It got the beast in the eye and it stopped, only a few feet from Gav. He looked up at the frozen beast and smiled as it's health fell down to zero and it disapeared into pixels. 

Gavin then found a hand on his shoulder and when he looked back, Ryan was there, handing him a healing potion with Gavin greedily took and drank, restoring all his health.

Geoff then stood in front of him, Gavin looking up at the leader and standing. Geoff offered out his hand, which Gavin took and shook it with a smile. "What's your name kid?"

"G-Gavin."

"Well Gavin, welcome to Achievement Hunter."


	3. The Creature

"Yes mum!" Gavin yelled as he shut his bedroom door. He has barely come out of his room since getting the new gaming console, other than to eat it's all he's been spending his time on. Though no one seems to really mind.

As his character generates into the game, he's greeted with the emotionless face of Michael, bent over the bed Gavin was sleeping on. All towns have an Inn, where you can save your game and leave, the room locked to anyone you dont allow in.

"Hi Mi-cool!" Gavin says with a cheery tone, watching as the lad stands and nods, acknowledging him in his own way.

"Everyone else is down stairs waiting for you" Michael says, heading to the door. As he opens it he looks behind him to see Gavin still laying in bed. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Get up." Gavin quickly jumps to his feet and scurries out of the room, following Michael down to the Inn's reception desk.

Gav pays for his stay and the group leaves the lit buildling into the starry night of the town, lit by lovely street lamps, finely decorated. People covered the streets, chatting, trading, or just looking through their supplies. Gavin still couldn't get over how amazing this was. There was something special to this, being able to play a game and have it seem just so, real is just incredible.

The six headed out to the next feild, everyone but Gavin was around the same level so they couldn't skip up to higher regions like they'd want to. Sure they could just go on their own, but they know Gavin by now, and he's too slow to get to their level quick enough.

“You need to level up now Gav, it's getting boring staying down here” Ryan complained.

“Sorry...though you had been playing longer than I have, isn't that a good exucse?” Gavin said, trying to defend himself.

“Fuck no, we got half the levels we are now within the first fucking day.” Michael yelled in anger. He was probably just mad that he had to stick back to these shitty area's with the others, according to Geoff's orders.

“Will you guys quit bickering. There's a town about a day's walk from here, it has a training centre. Gav can level up quicker there.” Geoff said, trying to keep the bickering to a minimum.

“Pfft, whatever” Michael snorted. Gav felt kinda bad, making the others stay back like they were, but he couldnt help it, and it was Geoff's decision to begin with so what else could he do?

Either way, they were there, walking along the first road to get to the next village, the sun already starting to rise.

“Is it almost morning already?” Ray said to himself, losing himself in the sunrise. Ray has a tendancy to day dream, at least thats what Gavin has noticed.

Everyone disregarded Ray's comment and continued on, keeping an eye out for monster's, allowing Gavin to kill any that passed by. Experience Points get passed down evenly in a group, however, the one to get the finishing kill earns a little extra.

So as the group trudged on through the feilds, something caught Gavin's eye. He stopped and stared at it, trying to get a better look. All the could see was shaking fur, it looked like some animal was hurt.

“Gavin, come on, don't fall behind!” Ryan yelled, the group already a few miles from where Gav was.

“Yeah, just...” Gavin whispered, aware they couldn't hear. However he picked up his voice and said “I'll be right back!” and started running towards the creature looking object.

As he reached the creature he stopped running and carefully walked up to it. When he got close enough, the crouched beside it. It was bigger than he first thought, maybe about human size, if it stood on two legs that is.

“H-Hey, you ok?” The creature slowly turned its head to Gavin and made a weak squeak noise. Gav had to admit it was kinda cute. He took out a device that Geoff gave to him, it was called a scanner, or something, Gav wasn't very good at remembering things.

As he tried to scan whatever this creature was, it widened it's eyes, unknown to Gav who was focusing on the scanner. It made a loud screeching sound, like a warning, and as Gavin lowered his scanner to look at the creature, a huge shadow loomed over the two. Not long after came a large roar.

Gavin shakily turned around and saw the monster that made the horrifying roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while, but here is a chapter now :3  
> However, expect slow updates


	4. Gavin's Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken a while, personal stuff you know  
> Also if you find any large mistakes, please let me know. I still have a bad habit of missing things when proof reading

Gavin shakily turned around and saw the monster that made the horrifying roar.

It looked less scary than its roar gave the impression. It seems to walk on all fours, back legs hoofs, while the front were hand like with 3 fingers. It looked furry, its neck having the most. It's head was deer shaped, with two sets of horns, ones that curled next to the creatures head, overlapping the other set that were just pointed up. It's eyes were bright blue, without a pupil yet Gavin knew it was looking right at him and this little creature.

It gave a low growl before standing up on two legs and swinging its arm back, ready to whack the two that in it's large shadow. Gavin curled over the hurt creature as he wouldn't have the strength to pick it up, waiting for the pain to come, yet it never seemed to. 

Instead, he heard a loud thump and looked to his left to see the creature's hand on the floor, pixelating and disappearing not seconds later. The creature let out a loud cry as it took a few steps back, putting its other hand on the floor to balance itself. Gavin looked behind him to see Michael in a battle stance, one of his two swords clutched tightly.

Michael looked back at Gavin with a scowl "you idiot! Why didn't you run!?"

"I- Michael!" Gavin yelled but Michael didn't react fast enough and the beast hit him, knocking him a few feet across the field. Gavin watched in horror as Michael's body seemed to bounce limply across the grass before coming to a stop, his body seemed to not be moving, though Michael was barely visible with the distance.

Gavin looked back up at the creature, getting a look at it's level, shocked to find it being almost level 50, while Gavin still sat at 10. What confused Gavin more was the fact that monsters at this level weren't supposed to spawn in this field, it was only field 2. However, thinking back, he did read something about really rare spawns of monsters twice the level of the regular spawns. He never understood why they even thought to put that mechanic into the game, but they said something about being more challenging, or good experience for impatient players.

The beast drew it's arm back, ready to hit Gavin again, while Gavin just stayed hovering over the little creature to protect it. With eyes shut tight he ducked down when it swung its arm at him, getting a good hit at Gavin's back, three gashes bleeding through Gavin's now ripped clothing. He bit back a scream from the pain, rather thankful the game has a pain dulling setting which Gavin of course set as low as possible, though it didn't seem to completely rid him of the burning sensation in his back.

Gavin heard the creature move, guessing it was getting ready to swipe again, but instead he heard gun shots, followed by a pain filled roar from the beast. Gav looked behind him to see Ryan standing in front of him, his hands glowing with blue mist as he readied an attack. Geoff standing behind the beast, gun pointing towards it while Ray ran over to check on Michael who hadn't dissipated into pixels, which in the game mean't you died and were forced back into the real world.

Gavin felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked to his left to see Jack with a health potion in hand, which Gavin took and drank half, restoring his health to full and healing the wounds and his shirt completely. He looked down, going to give the creature under him the rest, but was surprised to find that it shrunk to the size of a small cat. 

Gavin's attention was drawn back to the creature as he heard it roar loudly, and fall to the ground with a loud thud before disappearing. 

Once Gav sat up, he could finally take a look at the little creature properly. It was a light blue color, covered in fur. It did resemble a cat, with dark blue spots like a cheetah, a stripe of the same color down its back, leading to the middle of it's tail, stripes covering the rest. It's legs and neck were not covered in spots, but changed into stripes, like a tiger, with the tip of its paws, and belly being a lighter blue than the rest. It's face had the detail similar to a pharaoh with black lining around its eyes, going down to its nose, with dark and light blue curved stripes making a pretty pattern. Finally, it's ears were large, its left ear having a large golden ring piercing, and its eyes a shimmering sky blue color.

Gavin seemed to just fall in love with it, maybe because it was a cat, but it was really beautiful. Gavin snapped out of his trance state to give the rest of the health potion to the little cat like creature, watching as it sprung to life seconds after finishing the potion. He couldn't help but chuckle as the cat looked at him with a smile on its face, tail swishing back and forth like a dog.

"Thank you for saving me" it said, surprising Gavin with a high pitched, yet smooth girl voice. "As thanks, if you'll have me, I'd like to join you." A blue transparent screen popped up in Gavin's face, asking if he would take this unnamed companion, giving yes or no as the answers he could give. Gavin didn't see why not, in fact from all the researching, he never even heard of companions being added into the game, though it was a nice surprise. So Gavin hovered his finger over yes before pressing it lightly against the screen, the pop up going away and the little cat now having new features in Gavin's vision. 

It had a normal green health bar, a blue experience bar, and a level, all this under Gavin's own information in the top left corner, however it said Unnamed. He opened up his menu, quickly finding the companion section and got to name it, so he named it Chip, happy to see the white words change from Unnamed to Chip.

Coughing behind him brought him back to the fact he had the rest of the guys waiting for him, when he looked behind him, they all stood in a line waiting for Gavin to finish, Michael seeming most impatient, and healed after the encounter. Gav gave a wide smile before standing, Chip jumping up and curling around his shoulders. 

\---

When they got to the next village, the group bought an inn room, annoyed to find there was only one room left, with just two beds. So once they piled into the thankfully decent sized room and sorted out who was sleeping where. The beds were big enough to fit at least two on each, but they could cram in three. So Michael, Ray and Gavin slept on the bed on the right side of the room, while Jack, Ryan and Geoff slept on the left bed. Chip found a cozy spot on the carpeted floor under the right bed, while the three oldest squished themselves into the bed, Michael and Ray getting in first while Gavin just waited. 

As he looked over at the gents he noticed how close they seemed, and didn't look uncomfortable. Ryan had Geoff's back against his chest in a hug, while Jack was facing Geoff and seemed to cuddle into the mans chest. Gavin started to wonder if they knew each other outside of the game, and if so, was their relationship more than just friends? From the looks of it, Gavin might be right. He looked over at the two lads who were hugging and cuddled up close together, leaving enough room for Gavin to climb in, though he just continued to stand and stare.

Gay never bothered him, he has confused his sexuality so many times, and he still wasn't sure whether or not he was straight, gay or even bi. Seeing these random players cuddle up so closely though seemed to make Gavin's heart beat faster, his stomach tingling and his face even going red. He felt the urge to just crawl into the bed with Michael and Ray and just hug Michael as close as possible, though he dismissed that thought since he didn't even know the lad personally, it would just end up weird.

Instead, he calmed himself, and his thoughts and climbed into the bed, facing away from the hugging lads with his back barely touching Michael's as he lay as close to the edge of the best as possible.

As his eyes closed, small white text in the middle of his vision read 'game saved' before Gavin fell asleep and woke up in the real world again.

He took the helmet off and set it aside, sitting up with his legs thrown over the side of the bed. He just stared at the floor, thinking about what has just happened, what he was just thinking and feeling. He did admit to himself he never really found girls that attractive, he could admire their beauty, but never desired to get into a relationship, which was probably why he never had one. Though he never seemed to dwell on the thought, almost seemingly trying to force himself to believe he just hasn't 'found the right girl yet.' However, now he wasn't so sure about that, he was getting all flustered thinking about if he had cuddled up to the two before, his face getting red and rather hot at just the mere image in his head.

With a heavy sigh, he once again dismissed the thought, he wasn't sure why he didn't want to admit to himself he was gay, even though subconsciously he knew it. Though his parents were always rather religious, he had been taught that being gay was a sin, and that he can't be gay or he will go to hell. Though Gavin never believed in that sorta stuff, it seemed to have imprinted into his mind as he continued to tell himself he wasn't gay.

With a small shake of his head, Gavin slumped back down onto the bed. It was late, he thought just sleeping it off would work, so after putting the helmet back on his computer desk, he found comfort in his bed and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cat that I was trying to describe for anyone not able to imagine what I was trying to explain:  
> http://img07.deviantart.net/16dc/i/2012/361/9/c/the_first_blue_cat___majikou_by_lightningkin-d5pb2ql.png


	5. Homeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this story short, because i just don't feel it anymore, same with Dragon Academy to anyone else reading that.

Gavin woke up in game still in the same bed with everyone but Ryan, who seemed to be in the bathroom was asleep, obvious they had their head sets on with the breathing coming from their character, yet for some reason decided to stay sleeping. Gav got up gently, as to not wake the two lads and looked down the mini hall at the light that came from the bathroom, the sound of running water coming from the room too. Gav wonder why there even was a shower, the characters didn't NEED to shower, though it probably still felt nice, and even though it was a game, their avatars did get dirty, along with their clothes. 

So Gav took off his clothes, leaving the boxers his avatar wore and filling a bucket with water from the kitchens sink, going out to the thankfully walled off balcony to wash his clothes. The only thing people could see from outside would be his chest, or even head considering they were a few stories up. 

Gav was too busy washing his clothes to notice the rather broad figure that was leaning against the door frame, at least until Ryan decided to speak up. "Your not that bad looking" he said in a rather sultry voice, making Gavin jump and blush deeply. He almost wished the avatars could show so much emotion as he looked Ryan up and down only now noticing he was just in a towel. Gavin could of drooled at the sight, which make Ryan chuckle.

"I noticed you eyeing us last night" Ryan said as he sat in the chair next to Gavin. 

Gavin couldn't help but blush, turning his attention to the bucket of water and soaked clothes. "Sorry..." was all he could manage to say, which Ryan chuckled once again at.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong. If you were wondering, yes we all know each other, and yes we are in a polyamorous relationship." Ryan grabbed one of Gavin's clothing, twisting it to get the water out. 

Gavin nodded before grabbing some clothing and twisting the water out before hanging it on the balcony wall. "If you don't mind me asking, where do you guys live?"

"Rather personal question isn't it?" Ryan said with an eyebrow raised as he looked over at Gavin, who in turn just kinda shrugged before twisting another article of clothing. "If you must know, we live in Austin Texas, and work at a company called Rooster Teeth."

"Rooster Teeth...I think I've heard of that before," Gavin said, looking up at the sky in thought.

"What about you?" Ryan asked.

"I live in England," Gavin said, looking at Ryan in confusion as the man started laughing

"Of course you do, that accent is hard to miss." Gavin just got embarrassed and once again went red, though it darkened when Ryan's arm was around Gavin's shoulders, also reminding Gavin the both of them are wearing very little, Ryan even less. "You know, if you don't have a job, you could work with us." 

Gavin looked up at Ryan with wide eyes, almost surprised that he could get a job at Rooster Teeth, but he didn't know why he felt so happy that Ryan even invited him there. He has had one job before, but it was horrible and never went back, now he just lives with his parents and brother, who aren't exactly an amazing family, and the idea of going to Texas, and getting away from his mother sounded amazing.

Ryan noticed the shine in Gavin's eyes when he said those words, and he gave Gav a big smile before lightly kissing Gavin's temple and going back inside to get dressed, leaving a stunned Gavin to sit outside, wondering what just happened as his whole face was as red as a pepper. 

\--

As the group walked through the field, Gavin hung back, head down with a light blush covering his cheeks as his mind continued to go back to that morning on the balcony. Why did Ryan even do that, it didn't make much sense, the two didn't even know each other. As Gavin looked up at the group walking a foot or two ahead of him, he noticed Ryan looking back at him with a smirk before winking and turning back around, going back to talk to Geoff. Gavin's felt his face go redder and he turned his attention back to the ground.

Gavin felt his cheek be nuzzled and looked at Chip, smiling and patting its head. He wasn't upset in anyway, more embarrassed but he started thinking about his sexuality once again. Though this time, feeling less inclined to ignore the fact me might be gay. He was telling himself how great it might be, knowing who he liked, and if he did ever meet the guys, would they accept him? Ryan seemed to.

Gavin couldn't help but smile at the thought of cuddling up to someone the way Achievement Hunter did at the inn. 

"Your red." Gavin's thoughts were drawn to the curly haired man that now walked beside him, his comment making Gavin go redder, Michael laughing at the sight. "So, whatcha thinkin about? Some pretty lady?" Michael teased as he nudged Gavin's shoulder with his own.

Gavin shook his head, choosing not to say anything to make this situation more embarrassing than it already was.

"Oh i see, it's a guy, am I correct?" Michael smirked.

Gavin didn't even shake his head, just seemed to tense, which Michael just laughed at and poked Gavin's waist, making the man slightly recoil away from it. 

"I'm just teasing you idiot," Gavin watched as Michael walked quickly to catch up with the guys once again, and he could swear he saw a slight blush on Michael's face.

With a heavy sigh, Gavin cleared his head and smiled brightly, his face no longer red as he ran to catch up with the others.

\--

Gavin pulled the helmet off his head, shaking his head to fix his uncomfortable hair. He finally made the decision to stop pushing back his true feelings, he was gay, and just knowing that made him feel amazing. The only problem was telling his parents. Being as religious as they are, they wouldn't accept him, he knew that. They kicked out a struggling man they kindly let in for a few months, then kicked him out after seeing him kiss another guy in the front yard. 

That was just a stranger though, maybe they would accept him? Gavin laughed at himself, he knew that wasn't going to happen, and it was silly for him to even think that. He could leave, without saying a word, but he wouldn't feel right about that. He was already 27, and didn't even know why he was still living with his parents. Tonight, at dinner, he'll tell them, and if things were to go wrong, well he had to get out of the house at some point. 

So when Gavin was called down for dinner, he took a glance at the Visa he got a few weeks ago in case of an emergency, maybe he could go to Texas, live there instead of with his parents. Grabbing his visa, passport, and a good amount of money, he shoved the items into his pocket and made his way downstairs. 

His whole family were sitting at the dinner table, everyone but Gavin eating. Gavin poking at the sausage that sat on his place. "Don't play with your food," Gavin heard his mother say before putting his fork down.

With a heavy sigh he finally spoke up, "I need to tell you guys something..." His parents looked at him silently, waiting for him to continue. His brother just continued to eat, but a little slower, he had a feeling this wasn't going to be good. "Im gay." 

Gavin looked up from his still full plate to see his father with a scowl, glaring at Gavin with betrayal in his eyes. His mother had her hand over her mouth, eyes wide with tears starting to fall down her cheeks before screaming "how could you!"

Gavin flinched at the hate filled words, feeling tears start to build. His mum got up and went to the bathroom, sounds of throwing up following close behind. Gavin's brother had stopped eating, and just stared down at the table silent. He wasn't religious like Gavin, but knew saying something to defend Gavin could get him kicked out too. His dad continued to stare death at Gavin, making Gavin feel almost sick, and scared. His father was irrational, unpredictable, and did tend to lash out when he was angry.

Thankfully though, his dad stayed seated and finally spoke, "get out." Gavin held his breath for a few seconds, before finally breathing and nodding slowly. Without going to go pack anything, or saying another word, he left. 

As he walked down the footpath he felt his legs start shaking, the severity of what had just happened hitting him. He was homeless, his mind was too cluttered with insults to himself and his family that Rooster Teeth and Texas didn't even cross his mind. At least until Gavin felt the contents in his pocket did he realize, he wasn't completely homeless. Ryan invited him to the company, though he didn't care if he got a job or not, he just wanted somewhere to go, somewhere where he will be appreciated, and cared for.

So without a second though, Gavin made his way to the airport, hoping he will be accepted, and will start a better, less stressful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried...Hope you enjoyed though :3 <3  
> Sorry for any mistakes


	6. His Boys

As Gavin started lining up to go through the metal detectors his heart was racing. He was really going to do this. He was leaving his home behind, moving across the country to live somewhere else entirely with people he didn't even really know, strangers. His heart was beating so fast he swore it would burst right out of his chest, and the butterflies in his stomach made him want to throw up with anxiety and excitement. However, feeling as happy, yet stressed as he did, he was having trouble fighting back tears that threatened to fall. Even with his age, he's never done anything like this before, he can't even remember the last time he was on a plane. 

He didn't take his phone so he had nothing to put onto the machine and just walked through the metal detector. It buzzed, making him jump what he could of sworn was a good foot off the ground. The security guard came over with a serious look on his face that made Gavin go pale. The guard started scanning him with a metal detector of his own, and Gavin was relieved when it went over his jeans and beeped. The guard realized it was just some metal on his jeans zipper that set the detector off and let Gavin go through.

After Gavin sat down and took a few deep breaths to calm the scare he just got, he slowly stood and started walking to the terminal, his legs shaking so much he thought'd that they'd give out any second. He was extremely grateful however when he finally got to his terminal and was able to sit down. He had a while to wait for the plane so he sat back and started to close his eyes. 

Gavin sat there with his eyes closed for a while, at least it felt that way until the lady announced that the plane was beginning to allow passengers on board. So Gavin stood up and followed everyone into the line, showing the lady his ticket and made his way onto the plane.

Once seated, he was thankful when it didn't seem like anyone was going to sit next to him. Though as he looked through the crowd of people coming in he was surprised he couldn't really take in their appearance. He was usually pretty good at remembering faces, but for some reason, everyone that went by seemed to almost have a blank face to him. Though he just brushed it off and blaming anxiety on the matter, and buckled himself in when the plane started to back up and get ready for the flight ahead.

It wasn't long before the plane was in the air, and it felt really weird to Gavin, like the plane would crash any second. There was a storm warning however he had hoped they would avoid it, though considering the turbulence they were currently receiving, that didn't seem to be the case. Gavin questioned why they would even fly in a storm this strong, however his fear of the bouncing plane didn't allow him to think on it for long. He looked out the window and could see the flashing lights of lightening and the rain hitting the plane hard, and to add onto this mess, hail started to pelt the plane quite roughly, making a few small dents in the small amount of the wing Gavin could see from his position.

The storm felt like it was never going to end, with what felt like a few close calls of the plane dipping and raising, even at one point the plane doing a nose dive, the pilot apologizing when the plane was leveled out again. Though what made Gavin more confused was the fact everyone else on the plane wasn't freaking out. They were doing whatever people do on a plane, mostly sleeping. 

As the plane continued to fly through the storm, Gavin thanked whatever god he could when the plane started to land on a runway in Austin, landing rather roughly before coming to a literal screeching stop, then everyone was let off. Gavin couldn't of gotten off quicker, he ran out the plane door, down the steps and inside. He took a seat and caught his breath, he couldn't deny he thought'd he'd die, that the plane would crash. If he wasn't already worried about getting to the Rooster Teeth building he'd sue the plane company for flying through a storm like that.

Though after getting over the near death experience, Gavin walked to the taxi bay and called one down, telling the man, who also had a blank-ish face the location to go to, and the taxi took off. It started swerving between cars, going double the speed limit, yet no cop they were passing was pulling the man over. Gavin held tightly onto the door handle and stayed frozen in fear as the taxi finally stopped at the building with the word "Rooster Teeth" in large letters stuck onto the building, along with a weird logo of a Rooster and Teeth, and if Gavin wasn't still so shocked he would of giggled at it.

As Gavin got out of the taxi and payed the man the last bit of cash he had on him, he slowly and shakily made his way to the building. 

He opened the door and someone sat at a desk, a girl with blonde hair, who looked up at him with what looked like a forced smile. "Hello, how may I help you?" she said in a tone Gavin thought was a little too kind. 

"U-Um, Im here to see Ryan?" He couldn't think of anything more sophisticated to say, and in his shaky tone it made it worse. However the woman just nodded and got up. She then came back with Ryan, who looked just like his avatar from the game, other then the outfit of course. "Ryan" Gavin said with a smile. The gent however just looked him up and down with a disapproving look.

"Who are you?" He said rather sternly.

Gavin's smile instantly faded as he curled forward a little in an unconscious attempt to hide himself. "G-Gavin...from the video game, remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember you, why are you here?" Ryan spit out, leaning to his right and crossing his arms in an almost bored fashion.

"I uh...you offered me a job here, r-remember?" Gavin stuttered out, his body shaking uncontrollably. If they didn't accept him, he'd have no where else to go.

"You didn't think that was real did you? If you did your more stupid then I thought. Get out of here." Ryan spat and turned on his heel, walking off in a huff.

"You heard, him leave" the woman at the desk suddenly changing attitude and giving him a stern look when Gavin just stood there.

"O-Oh, I uh...." Gavin couldn't say anything more and turned around, running out of the building in tears. 

He just continued to run out of the parking lot and into the street. He heard a loud beeping before his world went black.

It was so quiet, Gavin thought he was dead, he felt like he was drifting somewhere but he couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. Though it wasn't long before he heard talking, though he couldn't make out who's voice it was, but it started getting louder, and louder until.

"Sir!" Gavin jumped up and looked around in a panic. He was still in the airport, with a few flight attendants looking at him, one lady close and looking at him in worry and shock. "Sir, the plane is boarding, if you are flying with us, please get on quickly." Gavin was dazed but quickly understood and made his way onto the plane in seconds.

As he sat down he had to take a few deep breaths. 'It was just a nightmare' he repeated to himself, he never even meant to fall asleep, but he did. "What a horrible dream" he whispered to himself. He quickly looked around the plane, and could see peoples faces as they were all getting comfortable, and Gavin let out a large sigh as he could make out their faces unlike before. The plane started to back up, and Gavin looked out at the sky, which was crystal clear, no clouds or storm in sight. Then the plane finally took off.

It felt like forever, though it wasn't that long before the plane was once again on the ground and they slowly came to a stop. There had been no storm, or turbulence, and the plane landed nice and smoothly much to Gavin's delight. Unlike in his dream, Gavin waited for majority of the passengers to get off before leaving himself. He made his way to the taxi bay and called down a cab, getting inside and telling the man his location. The man unlike in his dream was kind, and they had a good conversation, good enough that Gavin forgot his anxiety for the entire drive.

As Gavin got out he went to pay the taxi driver for the trip, giving him all the money he had left. As the taxi drove off, Gavin turned to the building, looking at the Rooster Teeth words on the building along with that little logo, that Gavin could actually smile at this time.

He took a deep breath and approached the building, only half way across the parking lot before stopping. Was he sure he could do this? What if his dream about Ryan's reaction was correct...Gavin tried to shake off the thoughts and started to walk towards the building again, but again stopped. He couldn't do this. Gav shook his head and turned around to start walking away when he heard someone call, what he thought was him.

"Hey guy!" He heard again, and some guy he didn't know came running up. He had glasses, short curly brown hair, and a light, scruffy beard. "What are you doing here? Did you not see the sign?"

"O-Oh Im sorry, no i didn't..." Gavin stuttered out, watching as the man tried to catch his breath from running half way across the long parking lot.

"Why are you here anyway?" He said, finally stopping the heavy breathing.

"I was just coming to see someone...a guy named Ryan?" Gavin was getting deja vu as he said that sentence, however he felt a lot better about the current situation.

"Oh really? Then come with me, he must be waiting for you" Gavin whispered a quiet 'no' to himself, as Ryan, nor did the other men know he was coming at all, but he followed the man none the less. "Names Burnie by the way, what's yours?"

"Gavin" he said quietly, almost like telling him his name will result in some sort of exile, though even Gavin had to smile at the stupidity of that thought.

Burnie walked Gavin through the building, showing him around a little as they made their way to what Burnie called the Achievement Hunter office. He pointed out what Gavin guessed were important areas and people, though Gavin wasn't listening too him, he was too busy trying not to throw up from anxiety. Would the guys really accept him? A games one thing, but real life situations are too different for Gavin's liking.

"Well here we are" Gavin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the door, with a sticker saying "Achievement Hunter" on it. "I have to go do something so I'll leave you to it? Good" Burnie said, answering his own question and patting Gavin's shoulder, making Gavin jump, before walking off down the hall. Gavin gulped and looked back at the door, which looked dauntingly massive to Gavin's panicked brain. Though Gavin tried to calm himself down. He was invited, even allowed in by a random person who worked here. He made it this far, he just had to push that little extra, get past this door and hope for the best.

So as Gavin went to put his hand on the door knob, it turned before he could. Gavin held his breath with wide eyes as the door swung open, and before he could really understand what happened, he was knocked down. Him and the person in front of him fell onto the floor, Gavin's head throbbing with the hit to the concrete floor, and his shoulder blades pressing rather painfully into a random piece of wood that lay on the floor. 

"Fucking christ, who the fuck would stand-" Gavin heard the person talk, but he was too hurt from the bang his head got to really pay attention to who it was. "Gavin!?" The person above him all but yelled, making Gavin's head throb more. The weight ontop of him finally moved and he saw a hand reach down to him. As he looked up, he saw curly brown hair, glasses and freckles. He took the hand and was helped to stand. 

"Did you say Gavin?" Gav heard someone say from inside the office, and before he knew it, the curly haired man Gav recognized as Michael was pulling him into the office.

"Look guys, Gav's here!" Michael announced with an arm around Gavin's shoulder, which felt a little awkward since Michael was slightly shorter then he was. It wasn't long though before was almost swarmed into a large hug as all the guys in the office got up to invite him to texas.

"How did you get here though Gavin?" The person Gavin guessed was Ray asked.

"Ya, you told me you live in England, how and why the fuck are you all the way out here?" Ryan then asked, looking quite concerned.

Gavin gave out a big sigh and hesitantly told them the situation, everyone looked at him worriedly when he finally finished his story. 

"Oh Gav, hey you can live with us!" A guy that looked like Geoff announced excitedly. Gavin perked up almost instantly. Even after coming all this way, and telling them his story.

"Wait, us?" Gavin asked, looking at them all. 

"Gav come on, it should of been obvious by now that we all live together" Michael said almost mockingly, though Gavin could only smile in embarrassment. Though he couldn't remember the last time he was as happy as he was right now. He's been accepted, given a home, and he even has people to share it with, people he loves, and seem to love him back. 

"Come here you" Ryan said and gently grabbed Gavin's cheek before pressing their lips together softly. Gavin shocked for a second before melting into the soft kiss. 

"Aw no fair, who said you could kiss him first!" Geoff and Michael complained in unison, looking at each other and laughing. Ryan and Gavin broke the kiss and giggled along with everyone else, Gavin beaming. He finally had a home, with people he could finally call his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally done and it only took me a year ^^; If I made any mistakes please let me know, as I didn't re-read the other chapters before making this one.  
> I'm sorry its not the best ending, as I believe I said before, I lost most, if not all interest for this story so it was hard to really put care about the ending. It is finished tho, and I have ideas for new things, and a re-write :D  
> So I hope you guys will enjoy that~
> 
> Thank you for reading my stories and getting this far on this particular story, it means a lot ^^


End file.
